DragonClan and AshClan/DC Territory
Hi, my name is Hironvea. I'm from StarClan, and one of Nieve's old followers. I've come down to show you around our camp. I was the Dragonborne who first found it, after all. Camp/Dens The Leader's Den and the Clantree This was where Nieve first slept. Unlike most leader's dens, it's not a pile of rock. It's in a hollow at the bottom of the Clantree, a giant, old oak tree that seemed older than Nieve's mother herself. Inside is an oaken floor, since the hollow is a little bit off the ground. A nest of moss is kept in there. On top of a thick branch maybe two or three winglengths above the very top of the entrance to the hollow is a woven platform made of reeds and tall grass, where Nieve used to announce things. Deputy's Den and Prisoner's Hollow The deputy's den is underneath a bush that grows next to a pile of boulders. Underneath, it's hollowed in with a moss nest. The pile of boulders is also hollowed out, but it is nestled with pine needles. There is a woven bracken door that only shows a paw's width gap where prey can be pushed in. This is the prisoner's den, more commonly known as the prisoner's hollow. It's usually wedged shut with heavy rocks. Inside there's room for four Dragonborne to be crammed in with wings folded. The Medicine Den By the bracken wall is the medicine den. There's a pool of water that's hidden behind a bush. We've woven a spacious den with more bracken, with enough room for four Dragonborne patients, a medicine Dragonborne with an apprentice, a small pool of water, and hollows for each herb. The medicine cat in my time, Leno, and her apprentice, Rid, had no problems in this den. Warriors' and Apprentices' Dens One of the walls is the side of a cliff. There's woven ramp that leads to a high cave big enough for 40 Dragonborne - that's the warrior's den. There was a cavewater pool where us warriors used to drink if we got thirsty. Halfway up, there's a den too. It doesn't have a cavewater pool and the warrior's den can hold twice as many Dragonborne as this. This den is where the apprentices sleep. However, it does have a tunnel leading to the warrior's den. Nursery The nursery is sheltered by the woven ramp and is about the size of the warriors' den. It's one of the coziest dens, and it is only den as cozy is the elders' den. The Elders' Den The elders' den is about the same size as the apprentices' den, and it is really cozy. As in, so cozy you want to be an elder when you first go IN there. Territory Dragonborne territory has moderate undergrowth and tall, sturdy trees, perfect to hold a Dragonborne's weight. One of the most important landmarks is the Moonpalm, the palm tree where medicine cats share with StarClan. One half of it is on DragonClan territory, and the other half is on AshClan territory. AshClan is our rival clan. They look like us, but they are monotone because when their emotions are strong, they catch on fire.